rscrfandomcom-20200223-history
Waterfall
Start: Almera in her house northeast of the Baxtorian Falls Requirements: Ability to withstand up to lvl-109 monsters. Items needed: 6 air-runes, 6 earth-runes, 6 water-runes, and a rope. Teleports and Tree Gnome Village completion recommended. Begin by speaking to Almera to begin the quest. Agree to help her and then ride the raft behind her house. After speaking to Hudon, use the jump off option on the tree next to you to escape the river. You will wind up next to the Tourist Information Centre. Head up the ladder and search the bookcase for the Book on Baxtorian. Reads all the chapters, then head to the Tree Gnome Village northwest of Khazard town. If you've completed Tree Gnome Village before, have Elkoy take you to the village, otherwise, follow the maze to the southern side. In the maze, you will come across a ladder which leads into a dungeon. Once underground, you'll first need to go to the end of the eastern path and search the crate on the left in the back of the room to collect the large key. Now walk down the western path from the entrance and use the key on the gate to access the jail. Speak to Golrie and you will collect Glarial's pebble. Leave the cave. It is recommended to bank at this time to make sure you have nothing but Glarial's pebble and maybe some food. Head to Glarial's Tomb north-east of the Tourist Information Centre. Use Glarial's pebble on Glarial's Gravestone and you'll find yourself inside the tomb. In the northern room, collect Glarial's urn from the cupboard. Watch out for moss giants, skeletons, and zombies. Once you have the urn, leave the room and push the odd looking wall in the south-west corner. Continue to the far western end and search the Tomb of Glarial to receive Glarial's Amulet. (You may drop and search again to get an extra). Return to a bank and withdraw a rope and 6 air-runes, water-runes, and earth-runes each. Be sure to equip Glarial's amulet and bring Glarial's urn as well. Armor and food are recommended to defend against the shadow spiders and skeletons. Head back to Almera's house and ride the raft again. Use the rope on the leafless tree next to you to advance to the next island. Repeat the same process for the next tree. On the third island, use the rope on the tree next to you and you'll find yourself inside the waterfall dungeon. While wearing Glarial's Amulet, open the door. Collect an old key from the crate in the eastern room, then proceed to the western side. Push the odd looking wall in the northwest corner of the room and you'll be in a hallway filled with skeletons (lvl-54). Use your key on the door at the end of the hallway and go through the next doors. In this room are six stone stands. Use each of your runes on each of the stands so that there is one air-rune, water-rune, and earth-rune on each stand. Then use Glarial's amulet on the Statue of glarial at the back of the room. The ground will rise up, allowing you to reach the Chalice of eternity. Do not touch the Chalice yet, instead, use Glarial's urn on the chalice and claim your treasure! Rewards: 1 Quest Point 40 mithril seeds 2 gold bars 2 diamonds Attack and Strength Experience XP = (Level * 225 + 250) x Custom Rate